Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to snap ring seals and in particular to a novel snap ring seal.
Description of the Prior Art
U. S. Pat. No. 3,975,040 discloses a snap ring seal comprising a bolt formed with a plurality of grooves with fixed spacings between them and a locking portion formed with snap rings which are spaced distances different from the grooves in the bolt. In the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,040, only a single snap ring provides locking of the bolt and locking member.